Two Worlds Collide
by assgroff
Summary: Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James were two complete strangers who went to two completely different high schools, but what happens when there parents meet and drop a huge bomb on them which changes there lives forever. But not only does that effect them but hormones also become a factor and romance. Will these two be able to survive as step-siblings or will there romance take a toll?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is going to be totally AU obviously and well it just came to me and I promise I will try to continue this one as this idea has been in my head since yesterday so I thought why not just write a fanfic about it. I hope you all like it and well I need at least a few reviews before I put the next chapter.**

* * *

Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry, two whole different human beings who have never met in their lives are about to meet. Jesse St. James had it all, the money, the looks, the popularity, and he was the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline. Then there is Rachel Berry she didn't have it all, she was the daughter of a single father, didn't exactly have the looks, or the money or even popularity. She was the female lead of McKinley high.

How do these two worlds collide well let's get started.

Rachel was busy in her room as she was doing her usual routine with an intense workout, daily vocal practice and eating a good healthy meal of a banana flax seed oil smoothie and then get ready for school. She picked out her usual outfit of a plaid skirt and some animal sweater that she regularly wore to school.

To most kids she did look like a kindergardener but she didn't care, she was comfortable with her attire but no one seemed to understand that. Daily she had to make sure she had an extra pair of clothes before she went to school as her morning would end up with her having a slushie facial in the morning because of some stupid jocks who thought it was funny to throw them at people.

When Rachel got downstairs she saw her dad looking all dressed up which caused her to have confused appear all over her face. "Daddy why are you all dressed up, I thought you didn't have work today?" She asked as she took a seat at the dinner table and took a sip of her smoothie. "Well sweetie I have a lunch date." He smiled at her as Rachel soon had a huge smile appear on her face. "Really Daddy? That's great I knew you would find someone." She got up with excitement and gave him a huge hug. "I hope who ever the lucky person is will make you happy." Rachel spoke with a smile on her face. "Well she does, we met at my work and well I can't stop thinking about her and I just had to ask her out and well this is our second date though." He chuckled as Rachel had her mouth wide open.

"Second date? Why didn't you tell me about the first one?" She playfully hit him which caused him to chuckle. "Well we will continue to talk about this when you get back from school you don't need to be late alright." Her dad looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she nodded and kissed his cheek before she left.

It has been a few weeks since Rachel's dad was on a date with some mysterious women that Rachel was wondering who she was and how she was able to make her dad so happy. It was now a typical night for Rachel as she was in Kurt's bedroom as they were watching some musical. "He still hasn't even let me meet this girl and they have been going out for what 3 weeks now." Rachel sighed as she ate some popcorn while her eyes were glued to the tv. "Well maybe your dad will eventually let you.." Kurt was interrupted when Rachel's phone just began to ring as she put one finger up before she answered her phone.

"Hey daddy" Rachel spoke as she nodded her head, "Uh huh…ok..I'll be there soon. Ok bye love you too." She hung up and looked at Kurt. "Well looks like I need to get home cause apparently my dad needs to tell me something urgent." She stood up and put her shoes on and gave Kurt a hug. "Well maybe today is the day your dad tells you." He chuckled and kissed Rachel on the cheek before Rachel headed out.

Rachel didn't know what was up to come as she was heading home to see what her dad wanted, maybe she was finally going to meet up with her dads new girlfriend or maybe it was something else that was worse. After a few minutes she soon arrived at her house as she got out of her car as she walked up to her front door as she was soon inside as she slowly walked into the living room as she saw her dad and some women sitting on a chair as she soon saw a young boy sitting on the seat across from them. "Umm whats going on?" Rachel asked with confusion as her dad soon smiled and stood up.

"Rachel I'm so glad you are finally here, take a seat next to Jesse as me and his mom have something we need to tell you guys something." Her dad spoke as Rachel slowly nodded her head as she was just as confused as ever as she took a seat next to Jesse as she looked at the two adults in front of them. They were whispering something to each other which made her kinda scared about this whole situation.

Rachel turned and looked at Jesse, "So umm have they told you anything on whats going on?" Rachel asked quietly as Jesse just shook his head, she didn't know what was up with him as he looked like he didn't want to be here which was understandable cause she didn't want to be here either as she was having a good time with Kurt. Rachel scooted over as she felt kind of awkward right now next to Jesse.

"So as you guys know me and Julie have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now." Rachel's dad spoke as she smiled at Julie before looking at Jesse and Rachel. "But we wanted to tell you guys this first, and well we are getting married." Once those last four words escaped Rachel's dads lips Rachel's mouth just was open wide as she was pretty shocked and wasn't sure what to say. _We are getting married_ kept running through her head as she closed her mouth and looked at Jesse, that meant he was going to be her step brother. Oh gosh she knew things were going to be interesting between them all.


	2. New Starts&Sharing a Past

**A/N: Well here is the next part/chapter 1 :) I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if it might be a bit crappy x/ I kinda had a writers block on a few parts but I hope you enjoy it. Also I won't post the next chapter until I get a few reviews on this one :3**

**I don't own any of the characters or glee, or the song.**

**I own only the plot ;P**

* * *

Marriage..

That was definitely the one word neither of the two wanted to hear, how come Rachel's dad didn't tell her, but neither did Jesse expect this. He didn't even know how mom was seeing anyone and now he finds out about her getting married to some guy he never met. Rachel took a glance at Jesse as he had an emotionless face which kinda made her nervous as he looked at their parents as they were waiting till either of them say anything Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was soon interrupted by Jesse.

"What the hell? You didn't even tell me you were dating someone and now you're telling me you're getting married?" Jesse looked at them both as he had anger written all over his face. "Jesse I can explain.." His mom tried to speak but Jesse just shook his head and stormed out of the room. Rachel continued to stay quiet as she stayed on the couch. "Im going to go try to talk to him." Rachel heard his mom speak but she shook her head and stood up.

"Umm how about I try, seeing as I am sort of in the same position well besides my dad did tell me and maybe I can knock some kind of sense into him." Rachel smiled a bit at the two as she watched Jesse's mom nod her head, "Thanks Rachel." She spoke softly as Rachel nodded her head before she went in the same direction as Jesse went and saw him right outside her door sitting on the porch looking out into the night sky. He didn't seem so happy right now, he didn't even look angry. He looked heartbroken. Rachel quietly walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Nice night isn't it." Rachel spoke as she tried to start a conversation. "Yeah nice night" She heard him mumble as she turned her head to look at him. "You know you can't stay mad at her forever." Rachel spoke softly. "I can and I will, you have no idea what I am going through, I bet your dad told you about this, and didn't move on so quickly from his partner." Jesse spoke with a bit of anger in his tone. Rachel sighed as she looked down at her hands as a single tear ran down her face. "You have no idea what I'm going through either, and no my dad didn't but let me tell you a little story before you start telling me some sob story about why you should stay angry at your mom for not telling you." Rachel looked at him as she took in a deep breath.

Flashback:

_It was a rainy day as Rachel and her parents were on a car ride back home from Rachel's opening night of Wicked. Her parents kept telling her how proud they were and how much of an amazing job she did. Right after they left the school they went to grab a bite to eat. _

_Funny__  
__Did you hear that__  
__Funny__  
__Yeah, the guy said honey__  
__You're a funny girl_

_Rachel smiled softly as she sang the song with her parents, gosh how she couldn't think of a better night then this._

_That's me I just keep them__  
__In stitches dug out in half__  
__And though I may be all wrong for the guy__  
__I'm good for a laugh__  
__I guess it's not funny__  
__Live is far from sunny__  
__When the love is over__  
__And the jokes are you__  
__A girl ought to have a sense of humor__  
__That's one thing you really need for sure__  
__When you're a funny girl__  
__A fellow said a funny girl__  
__Funny, how it ain't so funny__  
__Funny girl..._

_Once they were done singing Rachel heard her dad begin to talk,"So Rachel how about when we get back home we have a little Broadway movie marathon." Her dad spoke with a smile on his face as he looked at Rachel as she nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah I love that idea daddy." She giggled as she soon leaned her head on the window as she closed her eyes as she soon heard a weird noise as she opened her eyes as the next thing she knew there was a bright light and then everything went black._

_Rachel slowly opened her eyes as there was a bright light as she quickly closed them again as she let out a low groan as she moved her hands to her head as a killer headache shot through her head. "We're..we're am..am I" Rachel spoke as more pain shot through her body as she let out another groan. "Ms. Berry glad to see you are finally awake, you are at the hospital, you were in an accident." She heard the doctor tell her as she opened her eyes more and looked around. "Where's my mom and dad?" Rachel spoke quietly as she noticed the doctors looked between each other trying to figure out what to say._

"_Ms. Berry..you dad is in intense care and your mom…" The doctors began to speak as they looked at each other again. "She didn't make it."_

End of Flashback:

"My mom died right on impact and it took my dad 2 weeks to recover." Rachel spoke softly as she looked at her hand as a tear ran down her face. "My dad gave up on relationships Jesse…he never thought he would fall in love again and that's why I think you should not get angry at you mom, they are very happy with each other." She looked up at Jesse as she smiled a bit at her. "You have to understand why you mom did keep it from you, maybe she thought this was going to be the reaction and maybe you can try to be happy for her." She spoke softly.

Jesse sighed and nodded his head, "Im sorry to hear about all that Rachel, I shouldn't of gotten angry, its just my dad left my mom not real long ago and I thought she wouldn't be able to move on any time soon, but I can see the smile on her face that not even my dad could put on her face." Jesse smiled as he got up. "Thanks Rachel, I think I might enjoy having you as my step-sister cause you aren't that bad of a girl." He smiled at her as he gave her a hug. Once Jesse walked into the house Rachel let out a sigh, some reason she got some weird feeling when Jesse hugged her, it was a foreign feeling but she just couldn't understand why she was feeling that way with her soon to be step-brother. _Im just being stupid_ she thought as she shook her head and headed back into the house. When Rachel walked into the house she saw Jesse and his mom hugging as they both had a big smile on their face as she looked at her dad as he mouthed thank you as she nodded her head as she walked into the living room.

"Now we need to discuss one more last thing..school." Rachel heard her dad speak.

Rachel walked down the school hallway as she had a slight smile on her face as she opened her locker but was soon interrupted by Kurt. "So what news did your dad want to tell you?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was soon interrupted when she felt an arm around her shoulder. "Hey sis and person I don't know." A boy spoke with a smile on his face as Kurt narrowed his eyes at the boy. "St. James..what are you doing here?" Kurt spoke with no emotion in his voice. "Well I do happen to go to school here now even though I didn't want to seeing as Carmel seems to be a lot better than this place and well I wanted to make my mom happy and well Rachel is my soon to be step sister so I decided to go to the same school as her." He smiled at Rachel as Rachel smiled a bit. "That was the news." Kurt just glared and shook his head, "I'll talk to you later Rach." Kurt spoke as he turned around and walked away from them. "Jesse why did you do that?" Rachel spoke as she turned and looked at him. "Well I do have to make a name for myself here so why not start now." He smirked at her. "I'll see you at glee practice." Jesse winked before he began to head to his first class.

This was not how Rachel wanted to start the week and she had a feeling Jesse was up to something and she just didn't know what.


	3. Meeting Jesse

**A/N: Sorry for this taking so long, I am on a two week vacation so that is a reason and well I did write this while on the plane well part of it but then I never had time to finish it but I soon did :) so again I won't make the next chapter till I get at least a few reviews :3 also I hope you enjoy this chapter it helps you get to know Jesse a little bit better.**

* * *

Why in the world would she want to get married? It wasn't even that long since his parents got a divorce and now he was suppose to accept the fact that his mom is getting married to some strange guy he knows nothing about, oh how he wasn't going to make this easy between the both of them but hearing Rachel's story did touch him a bit. But she has no idea about anything when it comes to his parents and what happened to them. Yeah his dad didn't die or just left him for another woman, he didn't even want to think about what happened between his parents. Every single time he thought about it, it did break his heart, he loved his dad and yeah he loved his mom but this man that she was marrying would never replace his dad or even come close to how they were.

Jesse has been walking back and forth in his room still trying to process the whole fact that his mom is going to get married oh and let's not forget he is soon going to be living with this man and his daughter…oh Mr. Berry's daughter, she was pretty hot and wasn't that bad looking. Too bad she was going to become his step sister soon.

After the whole surprise thing when Jesse and his mom got home they discussed the one thing that Rachel's dad mentioned and that was school. That would be pretty hard for either of them to give up seeing as Jesse was the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline and well Rachel...all he knew was that she was in a glee club known as New Directions, they weren't as good as Vocal Adrenaline so of course Jesse kept arguing about how he couldn't give that up as he was close to winning a fourth consecutive national title and if he transferred to McKinley he can kiss that goodbye. But then again if he went to McKinley then he could keep an eye on Rachel and try to figure out how to get her to want to stop this wedding. He has already been trying to convince his mom but she just won't budge she was pretty set on marrying this guy who he still wanted to know more about...that was when it really hit him, he finally agreed to transfer to McKinley cause he would get to know Rachel have her tell him more about her dad and then he can figure out if this guy was good enough for his mom. He loved his mom and only wanted what was best for her but right now he didn't think this Mr. Berry was good enough for her as he knew absolutely nothing about him and he was determined to find out everything he could and hopefully find a little bit of dirt on him and maybe break them up before they are officially together.

It was now a Monday morning as Jesse was up and doing his usual morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, a bit of vocal practice and well make sure he can find the right outfit to wear. Jesse stuck with his usual outfit as he wore some dark skinny jeans, a dark grey button up shirt and a tie to pull it all together. He slicked his hair back and soon walked over to the mirror as he had a smirk on his face. Yes Jesse was what you would call a pretty conceited guy as he really did care about his looks and wanted to make sure he looked presentable, especially on his first day at a new school. Once he was finished with his daily routine he grabbed his wallet, car keys and cell phone and was soon out the door, he didn't even say goodbye to his mom as he wanted to get to the school as soon as possible, he had to make a good first impression as first impressions were the one thing that would determine how your school life was going to be and for Jesse having a good reputation was everything to him but he wasn't exactly sure how things were going to go for him seeing as this wasn't Carmel and the students at McKinley weren't going to treat him the same way but also he wasn't going to take anyone's crap as he was Jesse St. James after all and this school doesn't know what is about to hit them.

McKinley High oh how this school was a lot different than Carmel for one this school looked pretty crappy and wasn't even as nice as his school but he would try to be ok with it. As he walked up the steps of the entrance he took in a deep breath before putting on his killer smile as he walked into the building, this was it, this was where he was making his first impression and so far things did seem to be going well as girls just looked at him and boys well they seemed pretty jealous from all the attention he was getting. _That's right ladies keep staring but too bad you can't touch this._ He thought to himself as he looked at a couple of girls and winked at them but he was soon stopped when a couple of what he would call football lug head. "May I help you?" Jesse asked as he raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms. "Yes, look here pretty boy. You may have been all hot stuff at your old school but here at McKinley we run this place so if I were you I would back off and get rid of that smug smile that is on your face." One spoke as he crossed his arms, Jesse couldn't help but laugh at their attempt to threaten him, "Oh my gosh you guys can't be serious, first off I will do whatever the hell I want and I'm not going to let a couple of lug heads tell me what to do and second you are just jealous that you can't even get a girl to look at you like this, cause from what I know your football teams suck, you haven't won a single game and you just want to seem superior so you don't seem like a bunch of wussies who have really bad self-esteem" Jesse smirked and pushed them aside as he continued to walk before he stopped and turned around, "But it was a pleasure to meet you three." He chuckled and shook his head before turning around and continued walking down the hallway.

After he found his locker and put whatever stuff he had in his locker and soon heard someone talking, "_So you going to tell me what your dads wanted?_" He heard some girly guy speak and soon heard a girl start to speak as he turned and saw Rachel as he smirked and walked over and put his arm around her, "Hey sis and person I don't know." Jesse spoke with a smile on his face, "St. James..what are you doing here?" The boy spoke as he glared at Jesse who caused Jesse to only chuckle, "Well I do happen to go to school here now even though I didn't want to seeing as Carmel seems to be a lot better than this place and well I wanted to make my mom happy and well Rachel is my soon to be step sister so I decided to go to the same school as her." Jesse smiled at Rachel as this seemed to get Kurt upset a bit before he spoke again and was soon off as he saw Rachel pull away from the embrace and look at him, "Jesse why did you do that?" She spoke as she turned and looked at Jesse as he just simply shrugged, "Well I do have to make a name for myself here so why not start now." He soon heard the bell ring and smirked at Rachel, "I guess I will see you at Glee practice." He spoke as he winked at her before he turned and walked away, oh how he was going to really enjoy being at this school.

After a few classes were over with and school was getting closer to ending Jesse made his way to who he was assuming was the glee clubs coaches office, seeing as he had to talk to him before he could just join the club. As Jesse stood in front of the office door he knocked on it as he heard someone tell him to come in as he walked into the room and looked around a bit before he looked at the man at the desk who was clearly grading papers but soon stopped and looked up but the moment he saw Jesse he was pretty shocked, "May I help you?" He spoke with some confusion in his tone as Jesse nodded his head and took a seat. "I heard you are the glee club coach and well was told that I needed to see you if I was interested in joining and I am and would love to audition which I really don't see what the point is as you know how good I am and well any glee club would love to have me on their team." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

Yes right now Jesse was being cocky but what can he say he lead Vocal Adrenaline to nationals three years in a row and helped them win every single time. Mr. Schuester seemed speechless right now at Jesse's cockiness but he soon shook his head, "Well Mr. St. James I am pleased to hear that you want to join our glee club and I do have to do what I did with every single other kid and that is audition so after school today you can meet in the choir room with a song ready so you can audition." Mr. Schue smiled as he looked at Jesse as Jesse just simply nodded his head, "Alright Mr. Schuester then I will see you after school so I can 'audition' for your club." Jesse spoke before he left the man's office. Jesse still had a smug smirk on his face as he walked down the hallway to his next class, he was sure going to make this his school and soon the glee club will be his for a bit till he would be able to break his mom and Rachel's dad apart then he would be back off to Carmel for another National title.


End file.
